Together (Justice League - Barry Whump)
by EvilApril
Summary: (Justice League movie- just after first encounter with Steppenwolf) After receiving a nasty injury to his thigh, Barry's condition quickly wersons and he plunges into the water bellow. After that his new friends must battle to keep him alive as they attempt to escape there enemy's clutches. (Lots of Barry Whump)
1. Chapter 1, The Fall

Barry clutched is leg in agony, a burning sensation ripping into his flesh, he could feel warm crimson blood dripping through his fingers. The sound of buzzing filled his ears as the human bugs swarmed around above, his back hit the floor and his vison blurred for a second but he shook his head quickly regaining it. pushing himself up slightly with on hand he watched a missile fly over head, Steppenwolf caught it with one hand like it was nothing and easily redirected it at the wall beside him, he heard batman shout something as he took a firm grip o Barry's arm and lifted it onto his broad shoulders, his other arm wrapped around Barry's waist.

"Also one of my fears is drowning." Barry informed as Batman helped him painfully hobble along, every now and then his vison would once again blur, a quick fix was to blink a few times before it returned. But his head was starting to spin and he could still feel the blood dripping from his leg, the burning sensation becoming unbearable. With Cyborg piloting the Night crawler, Batman helped Barry up onto the machine making sure he was holding on. Water suddenly burst from the wall, the sound of the waves crashing against each other deafening. Steppenwolf quickly beamed away out of danger, the water quickly closed in on the others. But they where suddenly stopped in its tracks. With a closer look you could see Aquaman holding back the water, giving them the time they needed. Barry's blood soaked fingers clutched round some metal, his grip slipping. Aquaman's fight with the raging water was lost and it rushed towards them, the Night Crawler began to climb as the water began to rise. Barry only just held on as the machine scaled the wall, it suddenly came to a halt a safe distance away from the swirling water bellow, that had now consumed where they once stood. Barry could barely focus now, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his fingers growing cold and numb. He struggled to even think. A sudden sound made him look up, he witnessed Cyborg making a quick exit, leaving his team behind.

"Barry?" He thought he heard a deep gruff voice call, as his eyes unwilling closed. He didn't even feel his fingers slip from the metal, he didn't hear Wonder Woman call his name, and he didn't feel the water smash against his face. However, he could feel his lungs fill with water as he was dragged from reality.

* * *

"Barry!" Diana called, both her and Bruce dived down into the water simultaneously, they both felt the ice touch of the unforgiving water stab at their skin, threatening to seize up their muscles. Their eyes struggled to adjust to the murky blue water, the raging current already dragging them along, Bruce held his breath reaching for the small breathing device on his belt. It met his lips and he took a well needed breath. His eyes scanned the water, but he was moving so fast all that filled his visons where bubbles, he quickly lost sight of Diana. He could feel his own cape attempting to wrap round his body as the water pulled at him, he tried desperately to swim up to no success. Suddenly something warped around his leg stopping the water from taking him any further, the warmth of the burning yellow lasso made the water bubble even more. Bruce found Diana at the end of the lasso, and Aquaman holding onto her arm his trident pierced into the wall. Bruce's eyes feel on Barry, his red suit hard to miss, Diana had him held close to her chest. Knowing what had to be done, the ragging current only leading to a dead end. Bruce retrieved a small gadget from his belt. He showed it to Diana, hoping she realise what it was. A quick nod from her gave her acknowledgement, already knowing what was needed of her, she swung Bruce over to the opposite side of the tunnel where he quickly planted the explosive before he swung back, hitting the wall hard. Suddenly a bright light engulfed everyone's vison, and they where sucked through the newly made opening. The water suddenly stopped pulling at Bruce, not knowing which way was up he glanced all around, he could see a dim light above but before he could attempt to swim, again he was dragged by the lasso towards the light. Diana already being pulled up by Aquaman.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 **Hello all, hope you enjoy this first chapter, Love to hear what you thought of it and if you have any ideas of where you want the story to go, expect more Barry whump to come. See you later.**


	2. Chapter 2, Time of Trouble

Bruce spat out his breathing device as soon as he hit the surface, a deep breath of fresh air welcomed by his lungs. He could still feel the lasso around his ankle, the warmth it generated was pleasant compared to the biting cold of the water they had found themselves in.

"Barry can you hear me?" Diana asked as she kept the unconscious boy's head out of the water, with his eyes closed Barry failed to respond.

"Arthur get us to shore." Batman ordered.

"Hold on." He replied before once again taking hold of Diana's arm. Bruce felt the lasso go taut before his ankle was snatched up from under him, he was again being dragged through the water, regretting having spat out his breathing device. They reached the edge of the concert harbour, Arthur pulled himself up and took Barry's limp body from Diana's arms. She then proceeded to free her lasso from Bruce's ankle before heaving herself up onto the lifeless bank. Bruce climbed after her, she was already kneeling by Barry, Arthur kneeled on the other side of the kids still form.

"He's not breathing." Arthur announced, clear he was trying to keep calm. Diana put her ear to Barry's mouth to check Arthur's statement, she pulled back when it was all to true. Her soaking wet hair clung to her face as she removed Barry's mask, she made sure to support his head before she lowered it back down. Bruce watched on from behind her as she put two fingers to Barry's neck, fear having paralysed him.

"I can't find a pulse." Diana looked up at Arthur then turned to Bruce.

"Move." Bruce ordered dropping to Barry's side, he immediately ripped off the two red chest plates and began chest compressions. Before Bruce said anything Diana began breathing for Barry, everytime their lips touched she could feel how cold he was, how the life had already left his body. "Come on Barry!" Bruce shouted into the night, the clouds above grumbled threatening to rain. Arthur sat back not knowing what to do, he wiped the water from his face with one swipe of his hand. Again and again Bruce pushed down on Barry's heart, still he refused to join the land of the living. Arthur watched a tear form in Diana's eye, he watched it glide down her cheek elegantly before blending in with the other specks of water resting on her face. Her lips were now as cold as Barry's, she continued to breath for him, making his water filled lungs rise and fall. Dreading it was all a hopeless attempt to bring him back, guilt was already eating away at her. Bruce on the other hand had long since passed guilt, he blamed himself fully for Barry's condition, for his untimely death. After three minutes of nothing Bruce rolled one hand into a fist and began to pound on Barry's chest, now desperate. "Come one kid!" Bruce again shouted, he wanted to scream, he wanted to keep screaming. After a few minutes of Bruce pounding on Barry's chest Diana couldn't take it anymore, the sight too much.

"Bruce stop, he's gone!" She cried, not wanting to believe her own dreadful words. She unwillingly let a few more tears slide down her face.

"No." Bruce simply replied, continuing to smash his fist down onto Barry's chest.

"Stop!" She now pleaded. Arthur suddenly caught Bruce's arm as his fist again went to come crashing down.

"He's gone." Arthur painfully repeated Diana's words. He didn't know the kid, but he died fighting for the right cause, that's enough to mourn his death. Bruce in denial rose his other fist, but Arthur pushed him away, almost back into the murderous murky water. Bruce sat there for a few seconds, completely lost as he stared at the kid, the kid he had let die. Diana gently ran her fingers through Barry's hair, she had feared this would happen.

"No, I can bring him back." Bruce retrieved a small shock charge from his belt and placed it on Barry's chest, to Bruce's surprise the others didn't make a move to stop him. They watched as Barry's body twitched from the shock, Bruce waited for a moment as Diana again felt for a pulse. She shook her head. Bruce retrieved another shock charge form his belt and replaced the used one. "Come on Barry!" Everyone made sure they weren't touching Barry and the shock went off. Blue lighting suddenly erupted from the kid as he gasped for a well needed breath, but he instantly chocked on the water swirling in his lungs. Bruce instantly pulled Barry onto his side allowing the water to escape, Arthur patted the kid on the back, doing his best to comfort him. Diana had a smile plastered on her face, taking a deep breath herself she sat back. Bruce had one hand on Barry's shoulder as he coughed up water but he suddenly jumped back as more wild lighting surged from the kid.

"Barry you need to calm down." Bruce told him, the others had also retreated to a safer distance. Again the sound of Barry's lighting echoed all around them, taunting the sky to reply.

* * *

Barry wasn't sure where he was, everything was a blur, as if he was running. Yet he was standing still, as lights flashed around him. He couldn't remember much either, his mind just as blurry as the scenery.

"Barry." He recognised that voice, a voice he thought he would never hear again. He spun round looking for the source, and there she stood. Her hair hung perfectly over her shoulders, she stood more beautiful than ever.

"Mum." Barry smiled, he took a step towards her however as he did his limbs grew heavy. Another step and he found it hard to breath, he dragged his feet, forcing one more step but water spewed from his mouth. He dropped to his knees choking, drowning.

"I love you." His mother told him before disappearing into the surrounding blur. Barry couldn't even call for her as water continued to choke him, he managed to gurgle her name as he fell to the side. He scrunched his eyes closed, wanting the nightmare to be over. A violent pain in his chest answered his prayer and his eyes shot open. Before he could even blink he was being pulled onto his side, as he continued to hack up water. His lungs ached and burned, screaming as they fought for air. The world around him slowed, giving him a chance to figure out what was actually going on. He found Batman, Wonder Woman and someone he didn't recognise at his side. Suddenly everything sped up again, blue lighting discharged from him like always.

"Barry you need to calm down." He heard Bruce order, but he wasn't the one basically drowning on dry land. Again Barry put the brakes on time, his mind was racing, fear and panic consuming him. He reached for his leg, the wound all to fresh. His healing factor not yet working its magic, he was drained his body required nutrients. Time returned to normal, the sky growled as his lighting crackled.

"What's wrong with him?" He only just heard the stranger ask, over the sound of his desperate gasps for air

"He's panicking." Bruce informed. "Barry you need to listen to me." Barry didn't listen, again time came to a grinding halt, with his mind running at a hundred miles an hour he pulled himself to his feet, his leg continued to bleed. He couldn't even estimate how much blood he had lost already. Barry glanced around, he could see the flashing lights of police cars on the other side of the harbour, just behind Barry the concrete ground seemed to fade as mud and grass consumed it, the trees seeming to grow taller as you looked further into the forest. Barry took a step towards the tree line, however having applied to much pressure on his injured leg, he reunited with the ground and time again returned to normal.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 **Hello all, loved the few reviews from the first chapter, glad some of you are liking it so far. Again please leave a review, helps me know if I'm doing things right :D Also hope the length of this chapter was better, anyway see you all soon.**


	3. Chapter 3, Fish and The Bat

One second Barry was dead, right in front of Bruce. The next he was gaging on the water in his lungs, drowning him all over again. Then he was a couple of feet away, still struggling to breath as he attempted to push his chest up of the cold concrete with his weak, fatigued arms. Bruce jumped up and was at Barry's side again, taking his arm and helping him back onto his side.

"Barry listen to me!" Bruce got down to eye level with the kid, he froze for a second when he saw the fear in his eyes, fear he was only use to seeing in the eyes of the criminals he fights under the cover of night. Barry wheezed, eyes locked with Batman's. The fixed anger moulded into his mask forcing Barry to give Bruce his full attention. "You need to calm down." Bruce again told Barry, this time confident he heard him. Barry even gave a small nod in acknowledge, coughing up a little bit more water, most of it now actually out of his lungs. "I've got you kid." Bruce put a hand on Barry's shoulder. "Your going to be alright." A sudden sound from behind got everyone's attention but Barry's, Cyborg's glowing red light coming from within his body revealed who he was from a quick glance. Straight away everyone's eyes found the large box he carried.

"The Mother Box." Diana realized immediately.

"What happened?" Victor questioned after finding Barry on the floor. Bruce jumped to his feet and came face to face with Victor.

"What happened?" Batman mimicked angrily. "What happened was you left, and he fell. He drowned actually, we only just brought him back!" Bruce wanted nothing more than to drive his fist into Victor's half metal face. Victor's enhancements suddenly flared, his free arm forming into an energy weapon. Diana pulled Bruce behind her and put her shield between Victor, her and Bruce.

"No!" Cyborg shouted at himself, forcing the weapon away. Bruce did one thing he wouldn't normally do; he began to walk away back to Barry's side. His wheezing to painful to ignore.

"Bruce!" Diana shouted, he didn't sense the worry in her voice at first.

"What?!" He spun round angrily, but he got his answer just by looking up at the sky.

"Parademons." Diana clarified, her eyes locked on the winged hominoids flying towards them.

"Go!" Batman commanded Cyborg without hesitation.

"But what about,"

"Find the cave, cover the box's signal, don't be followed." Bruce locked eyes with Victor, trying to convey the importance of his role. Victor couldn't help but take one last look at their youngest member, before taking off skyward, in seconds disappearing behind the trees. Bruce rushed over to Barry, pulling the half conscious kid to his feet.

"Stay with us Barry." Bruce commanded, the kid responded with a weak nod, his eyes closed. "We need to loose these guys." Bruce revealed the obvious, as he helped Barry painfully limp towards the tree line behind them. The forest was pitch black, the moon even avoided the forest floor.

"Arthur go with Bruce and Barry, I'll try and get their attention." Diana readied her sword and shield, not looking back at the others as she faced their enemy. Arthur went to protest but a quick glance from Bruce told him otherwise.

"Have fun." He said instead, as he took Barry from Bruce and lifted him up over his shoulder, the kid groaned slightly in discomfort. Bruce lingered for a moment not wanting to leave Diana behind, but he turned away and followed the others into the forest and as he did, Diana glanced over her shoulder at Bruce.

* * *

"What's the plan?" Arthur asked as they made their way swiftly through the trees, only being able to navigate thanks to the odd ray of moonlight breaking the canopy.

"I'm cutting all wireless signal, we can't be tracked back to the cave, god knows what these Parademons are capable of." Bruce replied, as he fiddled with his gadgets. "Alfred, I'm going to be cutting communication but we're about eight miles away from the cave, Cyborg should be there soon if not already."

"Bruce are you sure you don't need an extraction?" Alfred's worried tone was all to familiar in his ear.

"They would easily track us back to the cave, we can't risk them finding the Mother Box."

"Can Victor not be of anymore assistance?" Alfred asked, clear he was asking on Victor's behalf.

"Keep the Mother Box safe, no matter what happens." Bruce then cut the signal, having never been very good at saying goodbye.

"Parademons incoming!" Arthur suddenly warned.

"Go, keep him safe!" Bruce ordered, his main concern Barry's wellbeing. Again Arthur hesitated, wanting to dive right into the action. But like Wonder Woman he left Batman behind to deal with the incoming threat. Their glowing red eyes pierced the dark abyss that lingered between the trees, their wings buzzed like a wasp's, not being the stealthiest of creatures. Batman drew from his belt three batarangs, they sat neatly between his fingers as three pares of Parademons glowing red eyes lined up perfectly. With one perfectly calculated throw, the batarangs flew through the air before being stopped by the malformed skulls of the Parademons. Their body's hit the floor just a meter away from Batman, a red blast suddenly shot towards Batman from behind, but he rolled letting the blast hit an innocent tree. The distraction had let two more Parademons get closer than the last, again they fired, again Batman rolled, but as he did he pulled two shock charged from his belt. The same ones he had used to restart Barry's heart. Once out of his roll he flung the charges at the Parademons, the little gadgets attached to the Parademons and inflicted a lethal shock.

"Can't kill what's already dead." Batman told himself, trying to make himself feel better about dispatching the once human beings. The sound of a weapon charging its shot forced bruce to spin round, just as the shot was about to go off a log entered the fight, crushing the Parademon painfully.

"They may be already dead, but its still fun to kill them." Aquaman stood brushing pieces of the log of his hands.

"Where's Barry?!" Bruce couldn't contain his anger, he snatched up the batarangs from his first three victims before approaching Arthur.

"You welcome." Arthur smugly smiled.

"Where is he?!" Bruce had no time to waist, the kid had just died, who knows what kind of condition he was in. Arthur rolled his eyes and turned on his heels, Bruce followed returning his batarangs to his belt.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

Hope you enjoyed that chapter, from the reviews I assume Im doing something right. Gonna be some sweet as hell Barry whump next chapter, I'm looking forward to writing it. Your guys reviews defiantly inspire me to write more. See you all soon.


	4. Chapter 4, Eight Miles of Pain

Bruce easily made his way across the rugged terrain, he followed Arthur closely through the barely lit forest. The wind seemed to howl as it ripped its way past the towering trees, the leaves rustled above. The air was damp, rain still teasing it might fall. The sky continued to grumble, lightening refusing to strike. Barry's red suit quickly came into view, his arms lay limp at his side, his back propped up against a tree.

"Barry?" Bruce asked kneeling next to the kid, when he didn't respond he wrenched off his glove with his teeth and put two fingers to his pale neck. "His pulse is still weak." Bruce pulled his glove back on furiously, "He's also freezing." Arthur watched on from behind not knowing how to help, again feeling helpless. "Barry wake up." Bruce demanded tapping the kids blue tinged face. He stirred, groaning as he came round. Barry immediately coughed when his eyes opened, they darted around wildly.

"What happened?" Barry wheezed out, his hand found his chest.

"Your chest hurt? Bruce asked ignoring his question, Barry nodded in response, talking being to much hard work. Barry suddenly cried out when he moved his injured leg, his hands moved from his chest and clutched at his leg limply. Bruce's attention switched form the kid's chest to his leg. The wound still bled, the constant movement not letting the wound clot properly.

"What happened?" Barry managed to whisper, his lungs burned with each breath. Bruce took a closer look at Barry's thigh wound, slightly pulling back the amour. Barry almost bit his lip as he battled the pain, a tear welled in his eye.

"Its deep." Bruce said, still avoiding the one question Barry asked. "We need to keep moving." Bruce suddenly took Barry's arm and slung it over his shoulder, with one swift movement he pulled him up onto his feet, Barry couldn't help but cry out.

* * *

Each step sent pain soaring up his body, each breath was like a knife cutting through his lungs and his chest just irradiated pain in general. Barry couldn't understand why Bruce wouldn't answer him, he had asked twice now what had happened. The last thing he remembered was holding onto the Night Crawler, then he woke up choking on water.

"Where are we going?" Barry panted, thinking if he switches up the question he might get an answer.

"The cave." Bruce quickly replied, too busy trying to keep Barry on his unstable feet. Arthur was up ahead scouting for Parademons, or worse Steppenwolf.

"What like a… bat cave?" Barry couldn't help but smile, he even saw the corner of Bruce's lips curl slightly. A spike of pain took the smile from Barry's lips in seconds, Bruce kept hold of the boy not letting him fall. He noticed the kid was starting to warm up, which gave Bruce some hope to hold onto.

"How far?" Barry could only just form the words without his lungs threatening to collapse. Bruce's delay made Barry's stomach twist.

"About seven miles now." The distance yet to cover made Barry feel sick, knowing how much longer he would have to endure the torturous pain. His mind not able to take it anymore, he slowed time dramatically. In his mind he thought if he could just run a few miles, it would save long term pain. So Barry pulled his arm from around Bruce, he forced one foot in front of the other, commanding his injured leg not to falter. As he picked up speed it was getting harder to ignore the throbbing pain in his thigh, it felt like a knife was piercing his flesh and the blade was twisting cruelly. His blue lightening lit up the dark night, revealing the forest that stretched far off into the distance. Now that he was running each step was agonising, practically unbearable, it was as if a hot metal rod was scorching his leg. Barry had no clue how far he got when his leg gave out on him, it collapsed under him, causing his whole body to follow close behind. Lightening stuck nearby trees scarring the surface of the deep brown bark. Barry didn't even attempt to push himself off his side, he breathed heavily not even clutching his bleeding thigh. Sweat made his black hair cling to his forehead, beads of sweat covered his now hot clammy skin. Barry closed his eyes for just a second but after what felt like only a few seconds, tapping on one of his red cheeks forced his eyes to slowly creak open.

"Barry!" Bruce called holding either side of his face. He still lay on the blanket of leaves he had been forced to meet by his injured leg, he had been pulled onto his back and was finding it hard to breath. Bruce noticed this and helped him sit up. "What happened?" Bruce asked, it was hard to see the concern under his mask.

"That's what I've been trying to find out." Barry coughed, shivering as he did. Bruce looked up at Arthur who was scanning the forest around them for Parademons, his eyes fell on Barry again.

"What do you remember?" Bruce asked as he lifted Barry back onto his feet, this time he held on tighter. Barry again cried out in pain but Bruce pushed it aside knowing they had to keep moving.

"Holding onto the Night Crawler, then waking up coughing up water." Barry replied through gritted teeth.

"You fell Barry, you fell from the Night Crawler and drowned." Bruce found it hard to say, what he said forcing himself to admit that it happened, that he failed to protect his team mate. Barry fell silent, except for the obvious wheeze he still had when he breathed. "We had to restart your heart." Bruce admitted, but he knew the kid was smart, he would have figured it out eventually.

"Where's Diana?" Barry suddenly asked as he looked around, stumbling on his injured leg.

"She stayed behind." Bruce remembered that Barry was pretty out of it when they had first brought him back, he remembered the the relief he felt when Barry had burst into life.

"Why?" Barry questioned as he tired to take a deep breath, his lungs in the end refusing to let him, leading to him take a few quick rapid breaths instead.

"To keep the Parademons off your trail." The voice caused everyone to turn round, even Arthur hadn't heard her approach from over the small hill. Her sword and shield were again secured to her back, a smile could be found on Diana's face, but it quickly faded when she caught sight of Barry's worsening condition. She joined the ground, taking a closer look at Barry. The back of her hand found his head, his skin was red hot as he shivered uncontrollably. "He's got a fever; infection must have set in." Diana looked to Bruce then Arthur, all looked equally as concerned.

* * *

 **Authors** **Notes**

 **Hello all, the reviews have been really helpful, thanks to everyone who left a review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5, Run

Diana and Bruce slowly helped Barry to the cold damp forest floor, the leaves didn't even crunch as he was lowered onto them. Bruce was surprised Barry's cheeks were so red, the kid had lost a lot of blood, whatever blood remained had found its way to his cheeks thanks to his intense fever. Diana made sure Barry was propped up securely against the tree, before moving down to his thigh. It was hard to not notice how much Barry was shaking, he could hardly hold his head up as his body trembled. The damaged flesh on Barry's thigh was horribly inflamed, blood still oozed from the barely clotted open wound.

"We have nothing to bind the wound." Bruce told Diana as she examined the leg. Bruce kept close to Barry's side, making sure he didn't fall forward. He was close to passing out, only grunting weakly if his leg was moved.

"Arthur find me some water." Diana asked, eyes not leaving Barry's wound as she applied pressure, trying to keep as much of his blood in his body. Arthur now finally able to be helpful pulled the water from the soil at his feet. A small ball of water formed right in front of him, he held it there waiting for Diana's order. "I need you to clean the wound." Diana removed her hands and moved to the side. Arthur took a few steps closer before letting the water slowly float over to Barry before consuming his wound. The water swirled cleaning the wound causing Barry to bit his lip, drawing blood. He then tried to cry out but all that came out was a painful wheeze. Bruce noticed his eyes suddenly begin to roll backwards, to stop him loosing consciousness Bruce grabbed him face a little to roughly.

"Talk to me Barry." Bruce made Barry look right at him, the sweat dripping face and glassy eyes, drove the dagger of guilt even further into Bruce's heart.

"About what?" He coughed on his words.

"Anything." Bruce forced a smile. "You just need to stay awake." Barry's eyes again threatened to close. "Hay!" Bruce shook the kids face again. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"My mum." Barry wheezed, his eye lids heavy and begging to be let rest. "I miss her." Barry admitted, he wasn't to sure why she was on his mind.

"I miss my mother too." Bruce replied, for once opening up to someone. Diana looked up at Bruce suppressed with his gentleness, Arthur continued to clean the wound, his focus on making sure the water gets deep into the wound. Causing Barry to scrunch his eyes in pain, not helping with keep him awake.

"How did you forget?" Barry asked, unable to forget watching his mum get murdered right in front of him.

"Forget what?" Bruce knew what he was asking, but he didn't have the answer Barry was looking for.

"The night they died?" Barry asked, his body still violently shaking. Bruce remembered his father pushing him behind him, the sound of the gun firing, his father's body hitting the cold stone floor and after the second gun shot, his mothers body following quickly after.

"You never forget." Bruce replied. "You learn to deal with it."

"And did you?" Bruce reluctantly made eye contact, clear the others full attention was on their conversation.

"I dress as a bat and beat the hell out of criminals." Bruce smiled, holding in a chuckle. "What do you think." Bruce was surprised when Barry only just managed to laugh, gasping for breath after only being able to cough out a quite laugh. Arthur suddenly removed the water and Barry hissed in discomfort, Arthur then let it slowly absorb into the earth respectfully. Diana again prodded and poked at Barry's wound.

"The infection might have already passed into his blood, but the wound is now clean." She informed the rest.

"We need to keep moving." Bruce again insisted.

"You're not going anywhere." Everyone's head shot up in fear, their stood Steppenwolf, like a shadow in the night he had come out of nowhere. He stood tall and strong, while the others scrambled to their feet. Even Bruce helped Barry up, balancing against the tree for support. "Where's the Mother Box?" He growled, gripping his axe with both hands. Everyone kept quite, Diana had her sword and shield ready. With the loss of his trident Arthur pulled a hidden knife from his boot. "Where is it!" Steppenwolf's voice echoed through the forest.

"Somewhere you will never find it." Bruce said as he helped Barry lean against the tree. But Steppenwolf just smiled deviously.

"So you do know where it is, excellent." Bruce realizing his mistake went to take a step back, however Diana and Arthurs presence kept him in his place. Steppenwolf didn't hesitate, he took a step forward, Diana and Arthur charged. Arthur was swatted away immediately; Diana's sword was easily blocked. Arthur charged from behind knife in hand. But Steppenwolf's hand shot round and clasped Arthur's throat before slamming him into the ground. Diana only just managed to get her shield up in time as his axe came crashing down. Bruce could see where his fight was going, he grabbed Barry by the shoulders.

"Get us out of here." Barry's glassy eyes looked at him confused, as if he didn't understand what he said. "Get us out of here!" Bruce repeated. Suddenly Barry vanished blue lighting left attacking the tree before also disappearing in the blink of an eye. Bruce turned to find only him and Steppenwolf remaining, Bruce thought any second he was going to be whisked away but that thought didn't become a reality as Steppenwolf threw his axe at him, Bruce rolled letting the axe get imbedded halfway through the thick tree. Bruce was helpless and the large god rushed him, on one knee he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable pain. When he opened them he found lightening dancing around him and Barry wobbling unsteadily next to him. Arthur only just caught he kid as he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Hello all, I had such bad writers block with this chapter but I think I'm back in business. Hope it was alright. In other news I'm starting an Avengers/Justice League fan fiction, there will be much whump all round. Mainly Tony and Barry, with everyone else getting their fair share. First chapter should be up soon. See you later :D**


	6. Chapter 6, What We Need

Arthur held the unconscious boy in his arms, his small frame fragile and weak. Diana rushed over as he lowered Barry to the ground.

"His heart is racing." Diana announced, two fingers resting on Barry's neck.

"We're not far from the cave." Bruce noticed, he easily recognised the area, he could almost hear the ripples of the lake nearby. Bruce then looked down at the sweaty, wheezing, shivering boy. Diana had her back of her hand to Barry's cheek, while Arthur rested the kids head in the crook of his arm. Bruce thought back his overwhelming guilt piling in his gut, he had pushed the kid, because he had been powerless against Steppenwolf. He still is.

"His leg is bleeding again." Diana noticed, adding to the list of problems Barry already had. Bruce went to take Barry into his arms but Arthur beat him to it, hooking his other arm under Barry's legs he lifted him gently.

"I've got him." Arthur said, adjusting his arm under Barry's upper back, his head hung back limply. They began making their way through the trees, towards the moon lit lake somewhere in the distance. Diana noticed Bruce watching Barry, his eyes not leaving the kids as they swiftly moved through the forest.

"You've never spoken about your parents like that before." Diana mentioned. "Not to me anyway." Bruce kept moving, even speeding up slightly, as if trying to run away from the conversation.

"He needed to know he wasn't alone." Bruce replied.

"I think you both needed to know." Diana simply put, she could tell the topic of conversation wasn't one of Bruce's favourites.

"I said what was needed to be said." Bruce wasn't sure why he was continuing the conversation, he could have left it, not said anything and it would have been over.

"You said what you wanted to hear." Diana took Bruce's hand, stopping him in his tracks. "What you wanted someone to tell you." She continued, Arthur noticed they had stopped and also came to a halt but Diana gestured for him to continue on.

"We don't have time for this." Bruce tried to pull away but Diana's grip was strong.

"He needs you, he needs you to not be you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bruce locked eyes with Diana, he didn't notice he had also wrapped his fingers round her hand.

"What you did, opening up to him. That's the you he needs." Bruce was taken back by her smile. "Not the brooding bat who only cares about results."

"Guys!" Arthur suddenly shouted out, the surprise gave Bruce the chance to snatch his hand away.

* * *

Bruce hesitated when he found Arthur kneeling by Barry who was shaking uncontrollably on the floor.

"He's having a seizure." Bruce and Diana rushed to Barry's side, both not attempting to hold Barry down. Blue lightening suddenly started to ripple over Barry, getting more intense each second.

"Get back." Diana told Bruce, pushing him to safety before he even had time to react. Blue lightening crackled and struck the ground around Barry, hitting both Diana and Arthur. They both grunted in pain before also getting to a safe distance, their enhanced abilities allowing them to take the shock, a shock that would have stopped Bruce's heart.

"What's happening to him?" Arthur asked concerned.

"I'm not sure." Bruce admitted. "The infection might have got to his brain or the fever is much worse than I thought."

"We thought." Diana corrected. It was easier for Bruce to look at her than Barry, who's head thrashed from side to side, lightening spitting from his body.

"I think its stopping." Arthur announced, they watched the lightening start to slowly die down, Barry limbs starting to settle. Bruce approached, kneeling by Barry. Pulling his glove off he put two fingers to Barry's neck.

"We need to get him to the cave." Bruce couldn't bare to to look at Barry, his now pale cold skin made him look lifeless, his sweaty face made his hair cling to his forehead. Peeling back Barry's eyes revealed glassy empty orbs. "Pick him up." Arthur obeyed, it being any other situation would have threatened Bruce with his fist. However, understanding Bruce wasn't entirely himself he let the moment pass. Arthur took Barry into his arms again, Arthur recalled seeing the kid plunge into the water, he remembered how Diana quickly followed taking Barry in her arms. He had rushed to their aid, clutching Diana's arm before striking his trident into the wall. Arthur snapped out of the memory, following Bruce and Diana he kept a tight hold on Barry. His breathing sounded so bad Arthur thought each attempted breath would be his last.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 **You know when I said that my writers block was gone, how wrong I was. So sorry this chapter is short but I'm struggling to come up with ideas. If anyone has anything they wanna see happen in this fic please review :P**


	7. Chapter 7, Death's Grasp

Arthur laid Barry down onto the sterilized table, Victor had quickly joined them as soon as they had entered the cave. Bruce ripped his cowl from his head and was now busy digging through draws, his mind focusing on nothing other than getting Barry to pull through.

"He can barely breath!" Diana had one comforting hand on Barry's shoulder, she could feel the charge of lightning tingle her fingers before there was any visible sign that he was about to have a seizure. Diana quickly put herself between Barry and Bruce as lightning shot from the kid, again Barry unwillingly lost control of his body. Arthur and Victor came on either side of the kid, holding him so he didn't fall from the table.

"He needs to stop doing that!" Bruce wasn't angry at Barry, how could he be, it wasn't his fault. He was angry at himself, furious that it was so hard to help him. Diving through the metal draws he soon found what he was looking for but again lightning shot from Barry and again Diana protected Bruce from the lethal current that would have stopped his heart. Sparks filled the air as the blue flashes of lightning attacked the metal work tops and table, the bats above screeched in fear as they retreated deeper into the cave. Everytime Victor was struck the red light in his chest seemed to shine brighter for just a second, whereas Arthur grunted in pain, his body taking charge. Diana however had her shield to protect her and Bruce. Bruce watched helpless as Barry's seizure refused to show any sign of relenting, the lightning expelling for his dying form just seeming to grow stronger as Barry continued to lose control. Bruce inserted a syringe down the neck of a glass bottle he has just retrieved. Even with the blinding flashes of blue light he still managed to fill the syringe to the correct amount.

"This needs to go in his thigh." Bruce announced, lightning still crackling in the air, Victor and Arthur battled to keep Barry's spasms and random jerks under control. Diana snatched the needle from his Bruce's hand.

"I'm sorry Barry." She muttered before plunging the needle into the wound on his thigh. Even though cruel, it was the only quick opening into his suit. His breath taken from him Barry couldn't even cry out in pain, Bruce squinted his eyes as burning bright blue flashes still consumed his vison. Diana pulled the now empty syringe from Barry and put her shield back up in front of her and Bruce.

"What now?" Arthur grunted in pain, each strike of lightning sending a burning sensation through his body. Diana looked over her shoulder at Bruce, looking for their next move. He stared back at them, they could see fear in his eyes. Bruce ran his hands through his hair, stepping back in panic. "Bruce!" Arthur shouted his eyes squinted as sparks flew past his face.

"I don't know!" Bruce shouted back, it hurt more than anything to admit he had nothing left, no more ideas, not a single plan of action. He hadn't felt this helpless since the night his parents died, the night he was forced to watch them be gunned down. And what did he do, he watched on with fear in his eyes, just like he was doing now. Diana snatched the bottle of medicine from Bruce's hands and like he had done before filled the syringe, but this time to the top. "That could stop his heart!" Bruce protested, he attempted to grab the syringe from her but a dangerously close slither of lightning made him jump back.

"You got a better idea?" Diana looked Bruce dead in the eye, both their hearts were racing with the life of their youngest member in their hands. Bruce's blank stare was all the answer Diana needed, again she plunged the syringe into Barry's leg. After a few seconds, his body started to settle and his lightning retreated back under his control. Silence fell, Victor and Arthur looked up at each other, the strangers sharing in the moment of relief. A moment that was short lived. Bruce had his fingers to Barry's neck, again the kids heart had stopped. Once Victor realised what had happened he put both hands on Barry's chest, Diana pulled Bruce and Arthur away knowing what he was about to do. An electrical charge suddenly shot from Victors hands, Barry's body spasmed slightly but again fell still.

"Not again." Bruce mumbled to himself, the kid had tricked death once, he knew it wasn't likely he would be able to slip his grasp this time. Again, Victor shocked the kid, nothing. "Wait!" Bruce shouted, he turned behind him and delving through the draws. Victor looked up as Bruce approached with another syringe. He watched as Bruce pulled off Barry's amour on his chest, ripping the fabric underneath revealing his bare chest. Bruce's fingers prodded around his ribs looking for the right spot. Once found he drove the needle into Barry's heart. Bruce removed the needle. Everyone watched in agony as nothing happened, not even the bats above made a sound as Bruce put two fingers to Barry's neck. Bruce stepped back, his world crumbled beneath his feet. Diana took Bruce's hand from behind and stood beside him.

"You did everything you could." Diana was fighting tears, never had she seen someone so young die only a few feet away. "He knew the risk." Diana comforted Bruce, but the bat was silent, rage building within. Suddenly he ripped his hand from Diana and charged round the table at Victor, his fist collided with the human side of his face. Victor stumbled back slightly, more surprised than anything.

"This is your fault!" Bruce cried as Arthur pulled him away. Diana went to Victor's side just in case he went to retaliate. "You left us." Bruce growled, still fighting to be free of Arthur's grasp. Diana seeing Victor wasn't going to do anything returned to Barry's side, hoping the others didn't see her wipe away a tear.

"I had to retrieve the Mother Box." Victor remained calm, his emotions something he could easily control.

"Steppenwolf didn't know where it was, you could have waited, you could have protected your team first!" Bruce managed to elbow Arthur in the face, he was only free for a moment before Arthur again took hold of him. "This is your fault, he's dead because of you!" Bruce had had enough, too often had he watched helplessly as people died around him, too often had he buried the ones he cared about. Again, Bruce got free, having waited for the perfect opening to take out Arthur's knee. With Arthur on one knee Bruce stormed up to Victor, he stood there as Bruce laid his fist over and over again into his face.

"Bruce!" Diana shouted, he wasn't listening, his knuckles burned as he punched Victor repeatedly. "Bruce he's alive!" She screamed at him. Bruce stopped, stumbling back. His heart pounding out his chest, his breathing erratic. With his own blood dripping from the cuts on his knuckles Bruce looked to Diana, she had two fingers on Barry's neck as he took small shallow breaths.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 **Hello all, sorry for the delayed release of this chapter. Like I said previously I was having some writers block, however I hope this chapter was alright. Anyway see you soon. (Hopefully)**


End file.
